supernovaffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Common Technical Issues
The following is a list of common issues that can happen to your client and an explanation of how to fix them. I upgraded to Windows 10 and the game crashes upon logging in. Reinstall Directx 9; check to see if Windower4, Xiloader, POL, and their shortcuts (if any) are under compatibility mode. If so, turn it off. Make sure to enable/install Direct Play. Every time I change areas my game closes! Please update the Windower4. See here for how to do so if you do not have Windower4 setup. Help! I think my character needs to be reset! Please read on the topic here. Xiloader will automatically close after sending account information! Please update the Visual C++ Redistributable, install only the x86 version regardless of Operation System version. if the issue persists, go onto Control Panel (desktop mode in windows 10) >> Programs and Features >> Turn windows features on or off >> Legacy Compnents and enable Direct Play, save and exit, then rerty. MSVCP110.dll, MSVCR110D.dll, MSVCR110.dll, MSVCR140.dll Missing or Error You will need to install, update or repair C++ Redistributable for Visual Studio 2015 x86. Dual Boxing Crashes Second Client ' This happens when running the clients in admin mode! Don't run as an admin. '''Accept Failed 10093 ' Client is out of date, Here are instructions on updating. '''Error 10092 Make sure that the *.ini and config are both set to the same resolutions. Make sure to add your POL Data folder to the Final Fantasy XI folder If still occurring you will need to recover your files via POL or reinstall. FFXI-3001 ''' Your character is still logged in. Wait 5 minutes - attempting to log in before the 5 minutes are up will reset your waiting period to 5 minutes again. If still occurring have a GM reset you (should not be necessary nowadays). '''FFXI-0033 Got this one after leaving my computer on for days. I hadn't logged into supernova for hours, so I wasn't "already logged in". I rebooted my computer and the error went away. FFXI-3005 ' This will either be the same as an FFXI-3001 or it means that the login server is up but the game server has crashed. '''Build_100 When launching FFXI-boot ' If you zoned to an area you don't have the expansion to, a GM will have to move you. If not, add POL Data folder to FFXI folder If still occurring recover your files via POL '''FFXI - 3331 Your game files are out of date. You must update your game or you cannot connect to the server. See the guide here for updating. FFXI-3322 while creating my character ''' Copy POL Data folder to FFXI folder, if it still doesn't work then your name is taken or too short. '''You could not be logged in! Password or username was not correct. Getting Japanese symbols Error When Creating Character The Japanese symbols error is mostly because your character name is already taken. Or your name is too long. I cannot see my character, any NPCs or any players ''' Update your client. Copy the patch into FFXI directory and check files. '''I cannot see what I am typing, or the macro bar, or the status bar, or the menu, or other HUD elements You need to change the resolution of your game window to better fit with your monitor's display. Launch FFXI Config within your FFXI directory and change the game resolution to something smaller. Next, you need to change your Windower4 settings to match the resolution that you entered within FFXI Config. Make sure that these two resolutions match exactly or you may experience graphics issues. We recommend playing the game in windowed or borderless-windowed mode. See here for more information on how to fine tune graphics for FFXI. Category:Setup Category:Technical